Frozen Musical Disaster
by Kid9535
Summary: Um, Mello hates piano and ice. Set before Wammy's, around 4 years old. This really happened to me by the way. A bit of crude language on my part. Eheh. Slight drama.


A/N: Ah, the title sucks, again. Please read, I'm trying to change my stupid short sentences style. Oh and I would 'a done Near instead, but Myouu told me to do this! Mello Musical Genius? I dunno! This would prolly explain why he doesn't play the piano now thought. Too lazy to add in 'colourful language' as Myouu puts it. Sighs.

Finally got round to writing this.

Summary: Mello finds that Ice and Piano are evil. Set when he is about 4. Before Wammy's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. But I own this experience.

**Frozen Musical Disaster**

He let his fingers glide over the keys at an amazing speed. His body swayed with the music, ebony under his fingers, wonderful sounds of the piano filling his ears and the sweet creamy moistness of the chocolate overwhelming his taste buds.

With the chocolate clenched between his teeth as he began to play a sonata, strands of blonde hair catching the sunlight streaming through the clear glass window. His fingers tapping continuously at the keys, feet working tirelessly at the pedals, the entire sounds combined created enough music to last him a lifetime.

As he played, he licked, chocolate filled saliva slowly leaked from his mouth, pausing at a rest, he reached up with his left hand as his right hand continued the melody and wiped away the chocolate, Unfortunately, the rest was not long enough for him to lick up the savory liquid. He brought his left hand down on the keys again and continued to play, mentally noting to clean that up later. The keys would smell of chocolate for a few days and his mother would complain. Oh well.

The chocolate was melting, it's rectangular shape was waning as he frantically tried to play a thrill as well as stop the chocolate from slipping from his incisors. He cursed slightly as he began to use his tongue to push the confectionary further into his mouth, frowning a bit when he got a taste of the wrapper.

After a few more pages of scores and frantic continuous pushing of the chocolate back into his mouth, the piece finally drew to a close.

Panting slightly and removing the chocolate from his now chocolate coated lips, Mello sighed and chewed at his melted and saliva coated treat and peeled off more of the wrapper barricading him from that sweet sugar.

He stared at the stub disappointingly; the expression quickly became excitement as he reached to the piano seat where some chocolate bars he had snuck from the fridge and left beside him lay. Only to be disheartened by the empty wrappers where the chocolate once nestled in.

He sighed dejectedly and turned round to switch off the upright fan before getting up to attain more of that brown goodness from the refrigerator inconveniently located in the kitchen one storey up.

He rushed up the marble stairs and dashed into the kitchen. As he opened the drinks compartment where he stashed his chocolate, he smacked his lips in anticipation, only to find that he was extremely thirsty. He licked his lips in hopes of saving himself the trouble of getting a glass of water by quenching his thirst with water. No dice, he thought grudgingly.

As he reached for the cabinet where they kept the cups, he jerked his hand back as a sudden thought struck him. He slowly grinned, proud of his idea as a small beep resounded throughout the kitchen. It was soon replaced by the grinding of machinery and then a block of frozen ice popped out from the freezer. He smiled and popped it into his mouth as he washed his hands and sucked on his icy treat while unwrapping another chocolate.

He stuck the bar into his mouth as he made his way downstairs once more to the piano to continue with his daily practice. He remembered to fetch a paper towel to wipe the piano, to save it from it's sticky state. Then he switched on the fan and turned the page to another piece and began to play a piece by Mozart.

This piece was about 7 pages long; this was no challenge to a child genius like him. He began to move back into his original position, body swaying, fingers dancing, feet moving up and down applying the pedal in just the right places and of course, the slow chewing of chocolate. Only this time, the sucking of ice accompanied the melodious tune.

As the piece reached it's development section, he attempted to take another bite of the chocolate in his mouth, only to choke. Not on the sweet treat, but on the forgotten ice. Sadly, it was half-melted.

The melody stopped abruptly and the house fell silent, save the choking and gasping of a small 4 year old child.

If he told this story, he'd probably say that he fell to the floor in agony only to stand up after coughing out the accursed piece of frozen water. Of course, that did not happen, what did you expect? A drama? Tch.

No, instead, he started to frantically thump at his chest, trying in vain to force out the awkwardly shaped ice, it was in a small slab-like semi-circle. Instead of the ice being forced out, it slowly slipped down further into his throat. He cursed the process of melting and continued to thump painfully at the annoying obstacles stuck at his throat.

He had removed the chocolate by now and it lay discarded on the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut, damming back tears of pain which managed to escape anyhow through small beads of salty liquid.

It was too late, however. The now evil frozen object slipped further down his throat making its excruciating journey to his stomach, down his esophagus. He tried to relax with thoughts that the pain would soon end when the ice reached his stomach. Unfortunately, it did not, well, not immediately.

When it failed to do so and the pain stayed lumping up behind his lungs, protected by his ribs, panic gripped him and he started to pound painfully at his chest, he gasped. Where in the world were his parents when he needed them? Oh right, OUT. Ergh. He moaned mentally as the pain slowly disappeared, much to his relief.

He now realized he was standing up beside the grand piano, scores all strewn all over the floor like an array of notes, it would take forever to arrange again! Sweat beaded down his forehead and the front of his shirt was stained with tears.

He cursed. Long and loud. Not for his state. No. It was the loss of his beloved chocolate.

Right then and there, Mello declared that Ice, Pianos and Chocolate did not mix, with an added retort that Ice and Piano were plain evil.

The End

A/N: This really happened to me. Eheh. A few days ago.

My internet keeps crashing dammit! Editorials! Oh no!

Oh and I'm grade eight and these are descriptions of my pieces and what I did. Almost exactly. Missing lots of details though. I really did eat a piece of chocolate while playing piano and my mouth was coated in chocolate and I was thirsty so I went upstairs to get a piece of ice to suck then I accidentally swallowed it and it was half-melted.

Ouch, my gullet hurts still. Do you know what it feels like to have a half-melted ice forcing its way down your gullet? It hurts, that's what!


End file.
